


Inside out

by ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Comeplay, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top John Watson
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko





	Inside out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Konfessor2U](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/gifts).
  * A translation of [Inside Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713128) by [Konfessor2U](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U). 



————————————————————

 

John Watson不是那种做过以后不加清理就和爱人双双入睡的人。通常他会带着某个无精打采，抱怨连连，昏昏欲睡的侦探先生去一趟浴室，或者起码用湿毛巾给他擦干净。

不过，昨晚，是例外。

他们结束了一件折腾了整整72小时、除了片刻小憩都没空睡觉的案子。一路回家，他们在计程车里就情难自禁地抱到一块儿，边上楼还边急不可耐地剥开对方衣服，并且火热地在Sherlock的床单上干了一发——毫无疑问，那床单得送洗了。才把自己拔出来，John就和Sherlock一起陷入匮乏已久的睡梦中。

John被惊醒。他的手机在地上不晓得哪块地方吵得厉害。光线昏暗，说明现在起床上班还太早，所以他就毫无头绪地找起那个发出吵闹钟鸣的源头。等他把手机从牛仔裤口袋里掏出来，不禁呻吟了一声：早上5点半。

“John？”Sherlock呼唤道，声音还因疲倦而沙哑着，修长纤瘦的身体惬意地伸懒腰。

“抱歉，亲爱的。”John爬回床上，虽然John个子比较矮，但他却是那个从后面抱住Sherlock的人。“不是故意吵醒你。那该死的手机自己响了，我都没有设定过闹钟。怎么？”他听见Sherlock的窃笑，不用看，就知道那家伙脱不了干系。“你设置的？”

“是的，John。”Sherlock乖乖地回答，同时把臀部往后顶了顶；John紧紧抓住他，埋在他后颈低吼了一声。

“你要我上班前再操你一次，嗯？”John伸出胳膊环住Sherlock的胸口，轻轻拉扯他的乳尖，使之在冷冽的空气里挺立，弄得Sherlock舒服地轻叹。

John已经硬了，老二蹭在Sherlock圆润的臀瓣上，留下丝丝湿痕。放开乳尖的John把手指按到爱人的小穴上，小穴很紧致，不过鉴于昨晚他们俩结束案子干得太激烈，仍可以直接纳入两根手指。

“老天，Sherlock，你还湿着。”Sherlock哼哼着迎合John的手指，渴望要更多。“你感觉得到自己有多湿吗？被我的精液灌满着？”

Sherlock勉强地悄声回答道：“是的，John。”John抵着他的背部露出笑容，Sherlock的背部皮肤因情欲而发烫，仿佛既热又冷。

在被子底下小幅度地调整好体位，John已经在迫不及待想进入对方的冲动下微微颤抖。“我要狠狠地操你。早该想到你就是这样一个不要脸的小混蛋，连早上都不放过我。我敢说你巴不得一整天都能感觉到我，就算我去上班，也想有我的东西从你的小洞里往外淌。”Sherlock只有点头的份了，John的勃起磨蹭着他，不时顶戳穴口。他屈起一条腿，臀部摇晃着鼓动爱人赶快给予他急需的冲击。

不过John没有立刻妥协。他反而很小力地推进，连龟头都不肯全部进去。明明只有几分钟Sherlock却觉得过了几个小时，他沮丧地呜咽。

“谁让你这么吵，明知我要工作，还一早把我弄醒。”

这是折磨，有好几次，在角度恰好的时候Sherlock企图挪动屁股好让John的老二深入，但每一次John都牢牢地抓着他。

“求你了，John。”Sherlock哀求道，抓着床单想找个着力点。

他的苦苦哀求只换来稍微深入一点儿的插入，只不过是龟头进去再出来，发出很淫靡的声响。这根本不够，根本只让他更抓狂。期待的扩张和填满不来，徒留他簌簌发抖，想要更多。

John是一副很有自制力的样子，他的动作有条不紊，计算精巧。外表上他好像训练有素，精神集中，双目有神，表情坚毅。其实，这样来回进出Sherlock那早就被他自己的精液濡湿的小洞，正在令他的理智分崩离析。

虽然过了好半天，最终John还是屈服了，他开始越来越深地进入Sherlock的身体。当他全根没入，Sherlock已经不知道对着枕头说了多少遍“好棒”。

“操，你的屁股真是太爽了。”John的声音听起来好像很惊讶，好像他还是第一次发现这点。

他简直怀疑自己怎么忍了这么久。决定火力全开之后，John加快速度，又深又狠地操干Sherlock，整个室内都是肉体拍击声，呻吟声，混乱急促的喘息声。

他们甚至又变换了一下姿势，让Sherlock整个被John压住，肩膀陷在床垫里，臀部翘在空中，象个发情的娼妓似地。他的哭喊也不亚于此。John把大部分体重压在Sherlock背上，双手按在他棱角分明的肩胛骨，让他在床上一动不能动。

“上帝，连润滑都不用。真他妈的太棒了。”John垂下头，为了体验那紧致的包裹而慢慢地完全抽出自己，再插进去。他不偏不倚地撞击着Sherlock的前列腺，操得侦探先生大声淫叫。

受到这样的刺激，Sherlock只忍了大概四十五秒，就剧烈颤抖着臀部大幅摇晃，并把身下的床单射得一塌糊涂。

“该死，Sherlock。”John呻吟着，老二被Sherlock高潮中的小穴夹得越发紧。他咬住嘴唇，甜蜜的缓慢抽插被Sherlock半心半意的收缩弄得更舒服了。

“嗯嗯嗯，John。”Sherlock那低沉的嗓音略微升了调，他有些敏感过度，但仍然愿意承受John的操干。“John，用力点，求你了。”

John爱死了苦苦哀求的Sherlock。他知道自己也快到了，于是选择满足爱人，完全不控制自己地狠操着他。

那一连串从Sherlock喉咙里逸出的尖细哭音和随着抽插的短促喘息，使John攀上巅峰。他呻吟着，把滚烫的体液射进爱人深处，和昨晚的残留融合在了一起。

他们躺了一会儿，都没有动，John的额头靠在Sherlock的颈背，在那热乎乎的皮肤上反复亲吻。拔出来前，John打开床头灯。他想好好地看看自己把最心爱的侦探先生灌得有多满。

“准备好了吗，亲爱的？我要出来了。把精液都含住，好吗？”

Sherlock同意地嘤咛，不过John拔出来的时候，嘤咛变成了低低的呜咽；他紧紧收缩小穴不让任何一滴精液流出来。

“真他妈美。看看你的样子。”

Sherlock闻言翻白眼，他又不能看自己什么样子，不过还是心满意足地哼了两声。

John用拇指抚过那经过彻底使用的、有些肿胀的穴口肌肉，那圈肌肉缩了缩，让John有异样的快感。他知道Sherlock一定为了夹住精液很用力，也知道自己用两根手指故意轻轻把那里往两边拨，有点不公平。

“让精液流出来一点儿，好吗，宝贝？”

Sherlock把屏住的一口气呼出来，放松身体，感觉一道暖流淌过自己的会阴。John把精液擦掉，又塞进三根手指，对Sherlock忽然哽住的呼吸很满意。

“你实在太湿了，亲爱的。今天你还会准备好自己等着我吗？好让我一下班回家就能立刻把你狠操一通？”

Sherlock轻声地“嗯”着，John笑容扩大。他收回手指，欣赏自己的精液从Sherlock的小洞里冒出来，周围皮肤都湿答答地闪着光。

无耻地拍了拍爱人的臀部，John下床走向浴室。

“虽然我很乐意操你一整天，但总是得去上班。希望你能遵守承诺。”

他眨眨眼，走进洗手间，听见卧室传来了：“好的，John。”

 

END


End file.
